


My Kind of Christmas

by President_Oberon



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Hancock x Sole, Honestly This Is The Cutest Thing I've Ever Written, One-Shot, Sole Survivor, john hancock - Freeform, mistletoe kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12687606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Oberon/pseuds/President_Oberon
Summary: It's Christmas during the Nuclear Fallout and you were just a little bit drunk. A walk home with the good mayor of Goodneighbor couldn't be too bad.





	My Kind of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A second person point of view one-shot dedicated to John Hancock of Fallout 4, a ghoul that's has stolen my heart.

Even after the nuclear fallout, no one could ever forget Christmas and the joy it brought. Many used it as an excuse to forget about the dark, unforgiving and radiated world that surrounded them, some just needed to take a breather for one day. Some little traditions were forgotten but the overall plot to the whole holiday wasn't.

Now, in the rundown and unique town of Goodneighbor, everyone was drinking and partying themselves to dust in the little bar of the Third Rail. The Mr. Handy behind the bar, Charlie, was working his gears off to keep everyone's drinks filled and the live entertainment, Magnolia, sang her lungs dry to keep the party going. One person, you, in particular, were leaning against a wall, watching everyone become intoxicated and drink till they passed out.

"Not gonna join the fun?"

Your lips curled in a smile at the sound of the familiar, raspy and albeit, sexy, voice of your traveling partner, and mayor of Goodneighbor, John Hancock. He seamlessly slid to stand next to you, two drinks in hand.

"I'm having fun just standing here." You glanced over, but didn't turn to look at the mayor. John Hancock was a ghoul, a 'sexy king of the zombies' in his words. He wasn't wrong either. For a man whose skin was deteriorating from his body and eyes as black as oil, he wasn't something you'd willingly look away from. If you wanted to be honest with yourself, you took him along with you for eye candy. Yes, he was help when in a fight and good company, but a majority of the time was watching him walk ahead of you to have your eyes trail to his butt that was just barely visible under his red duster coat.

You could feel your face warm a little at the thought, and thank god the lights were dim or else-

"Why're ya blushin'? Thinkin' about me?" Hancock grinned. Damn, you forgot that those gorgeous black eyes of his gave him the ability to be able to see well in the dark.

"Why do you have two drinks?" You asked, hoping to change the subject. Hancock's grin widened.

"I got two hands, don't I?"

You laughed and held your hand out for Hancock to put one of the drinks in. Hancock obliged.

"Thanks." Hancock did a two finger salute to acknowledge your thanks. You subconsciously edged closer to Hancock, the habit of always being close when traveling kicking in. You could see Hancock's lips curl into a smirk but you ignored it. As the night went on, people were starting to file out, some carrying friends, others leaving them behind in the bar with drawings on their faces. The drink Hancock had gotten you had turned into the tenth one of the night and you could feel the earth spin under your feet. Magnolia even stepped off the stage and left for the night, wanting to get into her own partying at home. You took that as your cue to head out.

"Hancock, it's a nice night, you wanna walk around town for a bit before heading home?" You asked, walking ahead without even hearing his response.

"Just when you got here you were sayin' how it was freezing." Hancock said, walking a bit behind you.

"That was like three hours ago. And I'm pretty sure I'm drunk." You slurred the last sentence to emphasize your current state. Hancock chuckled and jogged so he could walk at your side. When you got to your side, you took his hand. Hancock looked down at your intertwined hands.

"What's this for?" He questioned bringing your hands up to signify what he was asking.

"Your hands are warm." You grinned. Hancock sighed, smiling and let both of your hands back to your sides. You two kept walking, hand in hand, enjoying company and the quietness of the town. The ghoul kept looking at you from the corner of his eye though. He appreciated how everything distracted you when you were drunk, giving him chances to look at you without you noticing. The mayor didn't want to admit it, but he had fallen for you. At first he thought it was just because you were a fresh face and Hancock was always one to flirt. But then, he noticed how he started to think about how much he loved the little things you did. From scrunching up your nose when things went bad, how you tilt your head when you’re confused, and how you curled up right beside him when you'd make camp for the night. Yes sir, the good mayor of Goodneighbor had fallen for you, and fallen hard.

You looked up at the sky, and in return, a snowflake landed on your nose.

"It's snowing!" You exclaimed, almost child-like as you watching the snow fall from the sky.

"Be careful, you don't wanna end up lookin' like me."

"Why not?" Hancock slowed his pace a little, just enough to show shock in your response.

"Well, sweetheart I don't know if you've noticed or not but I'm not exactly the most attractive guy around."

"Oh hush, you're more attractive than most men I've seen."

"That's just it, I'm a ghoul, not a man sunshine." Hancock pointed out.

"Exactly my point." You countered. Hancock stopped. You stopped a step in front of him, and turned around. He had stopped you in front of a small little shop, the safety lights the only thing that was giving you a clue of what Hancock's face was expressing.

"Are you comin' on to me? It's usually the other way around." Hancock tried to get back on his high horse, but failed when his gruff voice cracked. You giggled and got close, your chests touching.

"Well, maybe we should change that, John." You muttered lowly. A shiver went down the ghoul's spine when you said his name. Something about you whispering his name gave a him a slight thrill. You grinned to yourself when you saw Hancock helpless. He had no idea what to do. Something glinted in your peripheral and you looked to the side to see mistletoe, slowly collecting the radiated snow that softly fell from above. You were honestly surprised that mistletoe still existed nowadays. The one hanging in the store has to be plastic you're drunken mind concluded. You looked back to Hancock.

"You know that is?" You questioned. The mayor quickly looked over, glad that you had changed the subject.

"Uh, I-I don't." He said, looking back to only have you centimeters from his face.

"That's mistletoe. You know what that means?" You whispered.

"Doll, I said that I didn't know what it was, you think I'll know what it means?" Hancock said nervously. God he felt like an idiot. He was totally losing his cool over just your chests barely touching. But then again, you did look gorgeous with the snow peppering your hair and in your eyelashes, and you were very close to his face, one movement and you'd be in a lip lock.

"Whenever a couple stands under mistletoe, they're supposed to kiss." You muttered.

"Well, we're not exactly-"

Hancock was cut off when you had pulled away, yanked him with you under the mistletoe and kissed him. It took only a matter of milliseconds and one movement. Hancock was shocked, and under instincts he kissed you back. God, you were smooth, and not a bad kisser either. You pulled away and grinned, looking at Hancock with eyes glittering with adrenaline and happiness. It took the ghoul a second before he broke out into a smile as well and hugged you close, foreheads bumping together.

"Ya know, I should hang this mistletoe stuff all around Goodneighor." Hancock grinned as you giggled and he pulled you into a kiss again.

You know, Christmas during the Nuclear Fallout isn't too bad.


End file.
